Cold Season
by MidnightWritings
Summary: A spin-off of Others. Kumori is sick so it's Nurse Tobi to the rescue! Kumori/Tobi, so fluff you'll rot your teeth!


Cold Season (A Koyo/Tobi Oneshot)

**Since I'm sick and hating it, I thought I might as well put our dear Kumori-baka through a little suffering as well! This is an AU fic and I really love how it turned out. It's so fluffy it'll give you a tooth ache!**

_Ah-choo!_

"Ow!" Mitsukai Kumori is not feeling well, as you might have guessed. Cold and flu season has taken another victim. Sore throat, cough, sneezing, slight fever. Such a little thing can take even the strongest of girls out. She groans and flops back on her bed, pulling the covers closer, sniffing pitifully. She coughs into her pillow and tries to go back to sleep. Two hours, fifteen sneezes, and more coughs than she can count later she gives up.

"Maybe a shower will help" She mumbles slipping on her house shoes and shuffling over to the bathroom.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "KUUUMOOORI-CHAAAAAAAAN!" She winces a little as her head starts pounding. "KUUMOOORI-CHAAAAAAAAN!" Bang! Bang! B- She shuffles to the door and opens it in mid-knock. Outside is the self-proclaimed good boy is standing in the hall. It's starting to snow.

"Tobi?" She asks sniffing and closing the door a smidge to avoid letting the cold in. "What are you doing here?" He grins behind his mask and dances around.

"Tobi came to see Kumori-chan! Duh!" She hugs the thin robe she's wearing closer and coughs into her elbow.

"You shouldn't be here, I'm sick," She mumbles closing the door. "I don't want you to get sick too," His hand shoots out and catches the edge, putting his foot between the door and wall.

"Kumori-chan's sick?!" He sounds horrified.

"Yeah," She tries to close it a little more and sighs. "I don't want you to get sick either so-" The door is pushed open so hard she stumbles back a few feet. "Tobi?" By the time she gathers her bearings he's already thrown his coat towards the coat rack and slipped his shoes off. He hops around on one foot, pulling on a pair of house slippers.

"Kumori-chan should get back to bed," He puts his hands on his hips, looking and sounding a lot like her mother had when she had gotten sick as a child. "Kumori-chan is sick and Nurse Tobi is here to take care of Kumori-chan!"

"Tobi I'm f-"

"Kumori-chan is not fine," He says with a slightly scolding tone. "Kumori-chan needs to get to bed," She sneezes hard in response.

"Ow,"

"See?" Kumori's shoulders slump a little and she nods.

"I'm going, I'm going," He beams behind his mask and shoos her away. She changes back into her pajamas and slides into bed. She closes her eyes, already tired again. A few minutes later, she opens them again to see Tobi dragging a giant white thing into her room.

"It's a humidifier!" He says happily, obviously pleased with himself. "See? It'll make Kumori-chan's room stuffy and help keep Koyo-chan comfortable!" She smiles weakly.

"That's really nice of you Tobi. You're a good boy," He beams under the praise like it was a head pat.

"Tobi will be back!" He promises and flounces away. The humidifier hums quietly and her eyelids grow heavy. Sleep comes easily this time. When she wakes back up, Tobi is coming in with a bowl of steaming hot soup.

"That looks amazing," She says sitting up and he beams again.

"That's because Tobi is a good boy!" He sits on the edge of her bed happily, close to her. He keeps the bowl in his hands and he lifts the rounded utensil to her lips. "Soup for Kumori-chan!" She reaches out for it but he pulls away, wagging a finger.

"Tobi, I can feed myself," She blushes a little. "I'm not totally useless"

"Tobi wants to feed Kumori-chan!" He protests gently spooning some soup into her mouth. She blushes more but complies with his request. Soon the bowl is empty and she's full. Her legs swing over the side of the bed and her feet hit the floor with a quiet thud. Tobi makes a noise like he's about to protest to what she's doing but she quiets him.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," He nods and watches her go. When she comes back after a minute and stumbles, he's there to catch her.

"Is Kumori-chan okay?" He asks softly and she nods.

"Sorry, I just got dizzy" She mumbles as he helps her back to her bed.

"It's okay!" He's probably grinning behind his mask, she notes. The two sit in silence for a little bit, her leaning into him slightly. "Hey Kumori-chan?" He asks quietly, sliding up his mask a little.

"Mmm?" She turns her head and coughs a little. When she looks back, his mask is pushed up to the top of his head and his lips are on hers.

"Tobi really likes Kumori-chan" He says starting to pull the mask back down. She stops it and presses her lips back onto his.

"I like you too,"


End file.
